


A Cherished Meeting

by Scriberat



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Chuu'un got his assignment early on to guard the new Prince Koumei. The timing could have been better, or maybe it was meant to be then.





	A Cherished Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> ahahaha im not good at angsty things. month of mei day 3! ao3 pls dont be mad. ill put them into a series at the end of it

The sun was bright, small birds were singing in the trees, the grass swayed gently in a warm summer breeze as the fish in the pond swam lazily around. That day, the gardens were beautiful — and Chuu’un wasn’t able to enjoy a second of it.

 

He had been assigned to assist the second Prince of the Kou Empire, but this prince was nowhere to be found. One servant had said he was in the library, another said he was in the dining hall, and still a third pointed him toward the gardens. The prince was in none of those places. No matter where he searched, it seemed Chuu’un was doomed not to find him.

 

It figured, didn’t it? Those servants were probably laughing at him watching him run around in circles. He had to think. Prince Ren Koumei, he knew, didn’t tend to move much, and the reason he was assigned to him  _ today _ specifically was because they had time to get to know one another.

 

Not likely to move with nowhere to go? Koumei could only be in one place. Chuu’un soon found himself outside of the prince’s room and knocking on the door.

 

“Prince Koumei?” he called. There was no response. He waited for a moment before calling out again. Still, nothing. A small worry nibbled at the back of his mind, a nagging feeling that something was off. Maybe it was his imagination. But his master had taught him that he should follow his instincts…

 

Chuu’un opened the door and crept inside.

 

“Prince Koumei? Are you in here?” he asked the room. No response. Something was definitely wrong. Most people would have responded by now, right? He went to the bed, tiptoeing as quietly as he possibly could. It… almost looked like something was there, something in the darkness. If only there were more light…

 

The windows were shuttered tight. It took some doing, but Chuu’un managed to pry one open and throw it wide. He grinned as the sun’s warm light beamed into the room and turned to see a large lump on the bed shuffle.

 

“Shut it. The sun’s too bright,” a voice muttered. That sounded like him. They had only known each other in passing before, only knowing one another by sight, but Chuu’un had gotten lucky enough to hear his voice a few times.

 

“Sorry, Prince Koumei. I was sent to find and meet you. My name is–”

 

“Don’t care. Shut the window.” The lump burrowed more. Chuu’un pursed his lips and shut the window, silencing the sun. He stalked over to the bed and pulled a chair close, sitting abruptly.

 

“Prince Koumei, I’m your new bodyguard and assistant. My name is Chuu’un. This is my first day as your bodyguard and assistant. After the passing of the Imperial Prin–”

 

“Quiet.” The blanket shuffled and a sharp eye appeared from the shadows. “Don’t mention them so callously.” As soon as it had appeared, the eye was gone, but not soon enough for Chuu’un to see more.

 

“Pr–” No, he probably didn’t like being reminded. The deaths of the two Imperial Princes made him angry. Hearing himself referred to with their titles certainly wouldn’t help matters. “Master Koumei, may I speak candidly?”

 

“Why?” came the muffled reply.

 

“I… lost my brother when I was young. I loved him dearly. We played together all the time, fought sometimes. He helped me when I needed it.” Chuu’un smiled at the memories, but his smile soon disappeared.

 

“He was much older than me. By the time I was ten, he was out fighting in the war to unite Gai and Gou with Kou. One day, we got the news that he died. I cried for days and refused to eat.”

 

The blanket flew back and Koumei sat up, face covered in tears and salt tracks. “Why are you saying this?” he hissed.

 

“Because you’re grieving all alone.”

 

“So what!? Let me grieve in peace!” Koumei turned and threw himself on his mattress, pulling the blanket over his head and curling up. He sobbed wretchedly, voice catching on tears in his throat from the screams and sobs he had managed before.

 

“Go away,” he said. “Get out of my room!”

 

Chuu’un shook his head, then got up. He strode to the window and threw it back open, went to the next one and forced it open, as well, over and over again until all the windows were open and letting in sunlight.

 

“What is wrong with you!?” Koumei screamed, sitting up again. He winced at the sun.

 

“I didn’t have anyone! The entire time I was in pain, I dealt with it alone, and it sucked! It hurts more to be alone like this! I’m your bodyguard and your assistant! It’s my job to help you and be here with you, no matter what!” Chuu’un shouted back. Sixteen years old, barely old enough to conscript, and he was already fighting his superiors. Boy, his dad would be proud.

 

Koumei glared at him. “I told you to get out of my room. I expect you to do as commanded.”

 

“Master–”

 

“I may only be the second son of the Emperor’s brother, but–” No, that wasn’t right anymore, and suddenly it all came back again. Koumei bit his lip, but it was useless. He was sobbing again and laid down on the wet cloth of his pillows, clutching them tightly.

 

Chuu’un came to his side and pulled the blanket up over him, rubbing his back as he cried.

 

“It’s going to hurt for a long time, but it’ll get better, Master. I promise.”

 

“My heart…”

 

“I know.” Chuu’un stayed until the sun went down and the world became cold once again. He left Koumei temporarily to close the windows.

 

“Don’t. Don’t close them. The cold air feels nice,” Koumei said, staring into space. His chest shuddered with each breath. Chuu’un nodded and returned, sitting on the chair again.

 

“I… I saw the fire, but… all I could feel was the heat. It hurts.”

 

Chuu’un was taken aback. He hadn’t expected to hear anything at this point.

 

“I keep seeing the flames arching into the sky. I want it to stop. I want to stop seeing this!” Koumei clutched his head and screamed, his voice breaking into pieces as it echoed across the room. He burst into sobs again.

 

“Then, maybe we should go see something else? The servants have been taking care of your pigeons, but I think they miss you.”

 

“My pigeons… I want to see them.” Koumei got out of bed, wobbling on his legs. He nearly fell, but Chuu’un caught him.

 

“Here, you need a fresh robe. And we should clean your face up a bit…” Chuu’un set to work in getting Koumei ready to go outside, drying his face and washing it of the salt that had stained it, then helped him into new clothing.

 

“There you go. Good as new! Are you ready to see your pigeons?” Koumei swallowed around his still shaking lungs and nodded.

 

“I am.” Together, they made their way to the aviary where the pigeons were kept safe and sound. Koumei’s footsteps wobbled, and sometimes he stumbled. Each time, Chuu’un held him up and kept him from falling. The servants stared at the sight of the two of them meandering down and all over the halls.

 

“I’m an embarrassment.”

 

“You’re just recovering from grief. There’ll be plenty more times to make a fool of yourself in this place without any excuses,” Chuu’un said, patting Koumei on the back and grinning cheekily. Koumei laughed lightly.

 

“Thank you for the confidence.”

 

When they reached the aviary, the pigeons’ cooing stopped for a moment as Koumei looked to them. For the past thirteen years, he had cared for and fed these pigeons, lost many to disease, war, and old age. How could he have just abandoned them?

 

If they felt like Koumei had abandoned them, that feeling was quickly forgiven. They flocked to him, covering his shoulders and arms as he lifted them, a few trying to land on the front of his robe before settling on the ground at his feet. Koumei sat among them.

 

“Your name is Chuu’un, yes?”

 

“Yes, it is,” Chuu’un said. He remembered!

 

“Chuu’un, could you get — ow — could you get the pigeon feed? Hurry.” Chuu’un did so. He brought back enough for all the pigeons, tossing some on the ground before handing the rest off. Koumei fed them from his hands, smiling as they pecked at the seed instead of him.

 

“That’s it. Put your hand out,” Koumei said, opening the bag again and fending off a particularly tenacious pigeon. Chuu’un put his hand out and got some seed in it. The pigeon was immediately on him. He held it back a bit as a couple more came over to investigate. Soon, all three were eating peacefully from his hand.

 

“Do they like me?”

 

“They trust you enough not to hurt them,” Koumei said. “That’s a good sign.”

 

“A good sign? Of what?”

 

“That I can trust you, as well. The window issue is forgiven.”   
  


“Oh. Thank you, Master Koumei.” Well, if the pigeons meant this was a good sign, then Chuu’un could see them working well together in the future. Something about this young man had already struck a chord inside him.

  
  
  


Who would have guessed that they would come to this point together? Chuu’un watched as Koumei swept his fan over the paper battlefield, moving army representatives across the board with little effort as he explained his latest battle tactics to the relayers present. Pride swelled in his chest as the relayers listened without hesitation or question of Koumei’s capabilities.

 

He had truly become an excellent King.

**Author's Note:**

> are you crying yet?


End file.
